


Fun

by Colubrina



Series: Rare Pair Harry Potter One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Luna Lovegood, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, POV Blaise Zabini, dark lord blaise zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the power vacuum was there to be filled, but Blaise Zabini hadn't expected Luna Lovegood to take him up on his offer to join him and take over the wizarding world.  She, however, decided it would be fun.





	Fun

Blaise finishing combing out his daughter's hair, neatly parted it down the middle, and began the daily task of tying it back into neat braids. His wife didn't always notice things like messy hair, or whether the girl had shoes on, or whether she'd wandered off with a theoretically deadly snake wrapped around her little wrist. Luna, Merlin love her, preferred to err on the side of letting the child develop her own path, which would have been fine if that path didn't seem to always involve bare feet, serpents, and messy hair.

One of his minions had joked once about what kind of Dark Lord did his daughter's hair. Before Blaise could express his opinion on that insubordination, Luna had fixed her large grey eyes on the man as she severed his testicles. "You don't seem like you'd be a good father," she'd said. It had taken Blaise a moment to realize what she'd done - he encouraged his men to wear trousers so it wasn't immediately obvious - but then he'd stood and laughed as the man bled to death from the wound.

Luna had frowned at him. "He doesn't," she'd said.

Blaise wandlessly and silently summoned a hair-tie from where it had fallen under a couch and fastened it at the bottom of one braid. "How do these things always disappear?" he asked.

"Nargles."

He looked up and smiled at the blonde vision leaning against the doorframe. She'd been out gathering moon-phase sensitive herbs all night, and her muddy feet bore witness to her preference for feeling the earth as she worked. "A good haul?" he asked her.

"Mmm," she said. "It's a good year for mistletoe, but blight got most of the hemlock."

Blaise finished the second braid, tied it off, and sent the child off to her governess with instructions to listen because she wouldn't learn Dark curses on her own. "Are you going to get some rest?" he asked after the girl had skipped off.

Luna shrugged. "Things need to be dried properly," she said. "If you don't sing to them as you hang them, they aren't as potent."

Blaise just nodded. Fifteen years of marriage and he'd learned long ago that Luna might sound daft, but she was rarely wrong. She'd been instrumental in bringing him to power in the chaos after the Battle of Hogwarts. With Voldemort dead, the Order decimated, and the Ministry rubble, the power vacuum had been almost irresistible. She'd found him on the edge of the battlefield, running his wand between his fingers, and asked what he was thinking about. He'd expected to shock her when he'd said, the words soft, "That the world is ripe for the plucking."

Instead, she'd tipped her head to the side, and he'd looked into eyes so much more clear-sighted than he'd assumed. He was still startled when she said, "There is no bad, but thinking makes it so."

"I think I would be very bad indeed," he'd said.

She'd reached a hand out to touch his face, and he'd noted in the way odd details become very clear at pivotal moments in one's life that she had blood under them and didn't seem to care. "I think you should go for it," she'd said. "Otherwise, Harry will, and I think he would not like that." She'd paused and looked out at the rubble where Harry huddled with that blood traitor friend of his and the awful Granger girl. "Or be very good at it."

He'd taken her hand and kissed it. "Join me?" he'd asked. He hadn't been serious. She was an odd girl, but she'd been one of the virtuous heroes. 

"And together we'll rule the universe?" she'd asked, and it had been clear she was quoting something, but he had no idea what. 

"Well, yes," he'd said. That was, after all, the idea.

"I think that would be fun," she'd said, and somehow she'd ended up married to him in a naked ceremony under a new moon, and somehow she'd ended up giving him an heir who had him wrapped more firmly around her finger than even her mother, and somehow she'd become a Dark witch that made the masses tremble.

"They shouldn't have taken my shoes," she'd said when he asked her why.

"You don't like shoes," he'd said, perplexed by that reasoning.

"So?"

"Still having fun?" he asked her now as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled the wild scent of the outdoors still clinging to her.

"Oh, yes," she said. She tipped her chin up to kiss him. "Being queen is more fun than even brownies in bed with milk for breakfast."

Blaise reached a hand up to run his fingers through her tangled hair. "Would the queen like brownies in bed?" he asked as he nibbled at the edge of her lips. "Because that could be arranged."

She shook her head. "Can't," she said rather sadly. "I have to sing to the mistletoe."

He nodded and stepped back. He had a meeting with the head of the Muggle Enforcement Division to make, though he'd have postponed it for her. Some of the masses were rebelling again and needed to be put firmly back into their subordinate place. He'd wiped out most of the magic-less of Britain with a Muggle-specific plague, but every now and again, the survivors got ideas above their station. Perhaps this time, a round of public burnings at the stake would remind them they were powerless against witches and wizards. 

He kissed Luna one last time. "Love you, darling," he said before she skipped off and he went down to meet with Percy Weasley and figure out a solution to the current Muggle problem.


End file.
